It is known to provide an electronic photography system in theme parks for capturing images of customers participating in rides or events in the theme park with a digital still camera, displaying the captured images on a CRT and producing a print of the images at the request of the customer. The images are displayed at the end of the ride or event and the print is produced at the ride location. Such a system is manufactured and sold as the High Speed Theme Capture System by the Eastman Kodak Company, Rochester N.Y. In a theme park or other public location such as a park or zoo, there may be many such locations were it would be desirable to capture an image of the customer. Providing an electronic photography system of the known type at each such location would be prohibitively expensive. In addition, it is inconvenient for the customer to carry around the print from one event site to another. It is also inconvenient for a customer to wait in line to receive the print after the ride or event. There is therefor a need for an improved electronic photography system that overcomes the shortcomings in the prior art.